


Under the Sun

by Crypterion_Moon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Brotherly Bonding, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/pseuds/Crypterion_Moon
Summary: The family takes a long needed vacation, and much to Tim's horror, Bruce agrees to Dick's request. So they end up in the one place Tim know's he can't hide without risking his skin, literally.





	Under the Sun

“I’m almost absolutely certain you’re an actual devil, Dick, and that’s why Damian likes you,” Tim deadpanned as he stared across the sandy expanse lying before him. Dick doesn’t even trip for a millisecond as he jogged past Tim, giving a light smack on his butt before running off. Tim wishes he did.

“Come on Tim, lighten up, let’s go to the beach.”

His words make Tim roll his eyes and say, “We ARE at the beach Dick, it’s right there.”

He’s this close to running back to the car just to hide but Bruce was standing not too far away, smiling quite happily for once. Looks like Bruce does appreciate the odd trip to the beach despite appearances, and Alfred is busy in the trunk, hauling out baskets of goodies. That’s what it took to win Tim over, for now. He reluctantly trudged on after Dick. At least they’ll have Alfred’s food to keep him somewhat happy.

Dick was already in the water, splashing sea water all over like he was ten again, wait, Tim backpeddled. Damian was ten. Dick was definitely positively younger than Damian at heart. Tim looked over to see Damian sitting with a most unimpressed look on his face, a giant beach ball plopped right beside him. It does look kind of funny seeing a ten year old kid with the expression of a grumpy old man with an oversized beach ball sitting beside him, Tim would, however, never admit that out loud if he valued not being run through with a katana.

Dick called out to him again, trying to get him into the water.

“No thanks, I’m staying under this umbrella,” Tim muttered.

“What wrong, Drake. Can’t swim, I can imagine you’d lack the necessary skills to brave the ocean,” Damian sneers, as usual. Tim can never get a break, even at the stupid beach. He could shoot back some snide comment but he’s too worn out being in the vicinity of creaming kids and adults and blinding sun to think up one.

“No you idiot, I burn,” Tim didn’t even turn to look at Damian, but he could hear a sharp,’what’ coming from the little demon, “Unlike some people, I don’t tan, I burn.”   
Tim secretly curses his genes, his tendency to stay away from the sun now ingrained in him from year of being the good kid that never left the house for long. He grew up short, and pale, not lanky and stick thin only by years of hard work as Robin. But he knew he’d never reach Dick or Jason’s level, they were tall, ripped as hell and unafraid of the sun. Damian seemed outright surprised by it, maybe disappointed with Tim again for being weaker or something, he couldn’t tell, not that he cared.

Suddenly, something cold and rather solid hit him in the shoulder.

“Ow, hey,” Tim narrowed his eyes at Damian who refused to look at him. But when Tim looked down to see what the brat had thrown at him, the insults he had planned went poof in his head. It was a bottle of extra strong Sun cream, even though Dick had said regrettably that he’d forgotten it.

“Pennyworth had brought it, I suspect he knows about your condition,” Damian said still wearing the scowl but without the hard edge of it, “You could at least put on some and stop moping around for Grayson’s sake.” 

Tim is thankful Alfred remembered, but he’s not sure if he should be flattered that Damian is telling him to enjoy the beach trip or that he isn’t hiding the cream any more.

“Mind if I ask why you had it?” Tim said as he began to slather it on his arms and legs and torso.

“None of your business, oh for goodness sakes, Drake,” he suddenly gets up and snatches the bottle of cream from Tim’s hand, “You’re absolutely useless.”

He squeezes a good amount onto his hand and starts spreading it over Tim’s pale back. It was awfully pale, no wonder he burned so easily.

“Hey, I’m not Dick, okay, I can’t contort my arms like he can,” Tim protests but otherwise let’s the demon brat do his back. He can’t say he doesn’t like it. The only times Damian ever lay a hand on him or got close to him was when he was trying to kill Tim, but given the current situation, it was actually kind of nice. Damian couldn’t find anything wrong with it either.

“Thanks,” Tim says meekly when Damian finished. The other boy stopped, then simply nodded and went to put the bottle in the pack where it belonged. They both heard Dick calling out to them from the water.

“Come on guys, the water’s fine,” he yelled, “Jason, help me out here!”

“Alright, alright geez, let a man get ready can’t you,” a gruff voice quickly approached from behind.

Suddenly, without warning, Tim found himself being lifted up off the ground and slung over Jason’s shoulder. He yelped in surprise and wriggled about. Without hesitation, Jason began setting off towards Dick’s direction with Tim hung over one shoulder, arms and legs flailing about.

“Come on, babybird, sea is what the beach is all about.”

“Put me down Jason!”

“No can do, you not getting out of this one.”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,” Tim spotted Damian watching them, his figure getting smaller and smaller as they got closer to the sea, “Damian, help!”

“Afraid not, Drake, you’re on your own. Try not to drown too pathetically.”

Tim took it back, he took it all back, he hated them all so much.

Bruce watched Jason as he flung Tim into the water with a bit of concern, but when Tim surfaced seconds after, soaking wet and began trying to rain his fists on Jason, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. His boys were going to be fine, they would look out for each other.


End file.
